Único
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Para Inuyasha, Kikyou sempre será a única. Sonfic baseado na música One do U2. [InuKikyou]


**Único**

_Songfic de Inuyasha baseada na música "One" do U2._

_Minha primeira fic Inu/Kikyou, presente de aniversário para June Briefs. _

* * *

_**Is it getting better  
**__**Or do you feel the same  
**__**Will it make it easier on you now  
**__**You got someone to blame  
**__**You say...**_

Você sente o mesmo que eu, Inuyasha. Eu sei disso. É algo que está dentro de nós desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. E parece que nós nos conhecemos desde sempre, não é mesmo? Eu, uma sacerdotisa, e você, um meio-youkai. Eu tinha o dever de proteger a jóia de quatro almas, mas você sempre soube que eu queria dá-la a você. Para você se transformar num humano completo, para que pudéssemos ficar juntos. Mas você a roubou de mim, e eu tive que parar o seu plano com uma flecha. E você me culpa por isso.

_**One love  
**__**One life  
**__**When it's one need  
**__**In the night  
**__**One love  
**__**We get to share it  
**__**Leaves you baby if you  
**__**Don't care for it**_

Nós dividimos a mesma culpa, a mesma vida. O mesmo amor. Naquele dia que eu nunca esquecerei, você segurou em minha mão e disse que tudo ficaria bem. Que ficaríamos juntos. Eu quis acreditar em você, mesmo que a minha razão dissesse que aquilo era impossível. Pessoas diferentes, raças diferentes. Nunca poderia dar certo, por mais que o meu coração o desejasse, por mais que o meu corpo só quisesse te sentir por perto.

_**Did I disappoint you  
**__**Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
**__**You act like you never had love  
**__**And you want me to go without  
**__**Well it's...**_

Eu te desapontei? Você fez o mesmo comigo. Traiu minha confiança. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, mas em um segundo você agia como se nunca tivesse me conhecido. Como se eu fosse uma estranha. Se você queria que eu fizesse o mesmo, perdeu o seu tempo. Eu não poderia deixar de te seguir onde quer que você fosse. Mesmo que eu morresse, minha alma não suportaria ficar sem você.

_**Too late  
**__**Tonight  
**__**To drag the past out into the light  
**__**We're one, but we're not the same  
**__**We get to  
**__**Carry each other  
**__**Carry each other  
**__**One...**_

Sei que não podemos viver no passado. Mas poderemos estar juntos no futuro. Mesmo que não sejamos os mesmos, mesmo que você continue sendo um meio-youkai, você irá querer ficar comigo? Sim. Você sabe que nosso destino está selado, que nós pertencemos um ao outro.

_**Have you come here for forgiveness  
**__**Have you come to raise the dead  
**__**Have you come here to play Jesus  
**__**To the lepers in your head**_

E agora você vem até mim. Depois de tudo que aconteceu. Depois de você ter voltado à vida devido à flecha de minha reencarnação. Depois de eu também ter voltado. Sei que você estava em dúvida antes, mas você finalmente se decidiu.

_**Did I ask too much  
**__**More than a lot  
**__**You gave me nothing  
**__**Now it's all I got  
**__**We're one  
**__**But we're not the same  
**__**Well we  
**__**Hurt each other  
**__**Then we do it again**_

Você implorou por perdão. Disse que eu era a única. Nesse tempo em que estivemos separados, ferimos nossos sentimentos e um ao outro, mas sem nunca deixar de sentir o que sempre foi verdadeiro. Aquilo que sempre carregamos conosco, desde que o mundo é mundo, desde que nos olhamos nos olhos e trocamos um suave beijo.

_**You say  
**__**Love is a temple  
**__**Love a higher law  
**__**Love is a temple  
**__**Love the higher law  
**__**You ask me to enter  
**__**But then you make me crawl  
**__**And I can't be holding on  
**__**To what you got  
**__**When all you got is hurt**_

O amor é a lei que permanece. Aquela que iremos seguir pelo resto de nossas vidas. Sei que você nunca mais irá me magoar. Sei que ficaremos juntos por toda eternidade.

_**One love  
**__**One blood  
**__**One life  
**__**You got to do what you should  
**__**One life  
**__**With each other  
**__**Sisters  
**__**Brothers  
**__**One life  
**__**But we're not the same  
**__**We get to  
**__**Carry each other  
**__**Carry each other  
**__**One...life  
**__**One**_

Afinal, dividimos a mesma vida. Você está no meu coração e eu estou no seu. Sempre. Mesmo que eu continue sendo uma sacerdotisa, e você um meio-youkai, somos parte um do outro. Mesmo que eu tenha que continuar protegendo a jóia de quatro almas, nada é mais valioso para mim do que o nosso amor. Porque você é único.


End file.
